


Making you smile

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Bad Days and Good Days [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bipolar Kylo, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Nice, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soft Kylux, a little bit angsty but mostly fluff fluff fluff, birthday fic, have you seen that tag before, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kylo’s birthday in a week and Hux doesn’t know what to get him, he asked him a thousand times what did he want and Kylo’s usual answer is “Nothing really, I don’t need anything”.</p><p>Hux knows that Kylo means it but he also knows the face that Kylo makes when he opens his presents they’ve been together for four years he knows what makes Kylo happy even if it’s not a very long list, he likes to think that he’s somewhere in that list preferably at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making you smile

**Author's Note:**

> it's not fun not being able to feel happiness or excitement on your own birthday so i'm making kylo ren suffer with me

It’s Kylo’s birthday in a week and Hux doesn’t know what to get him, he asked him a thousand times what did he want and Kylo’s usual answer is “Nothing really, I don’t need anything”.

Hux knows that Kylo means it but he also knows the face that Kylo makes when he opens his presents they’ve been together for four years he knows what makes Kylo happy even if it’s not a very long list, he likes to think that he’s somewhere in that list preferably at the top.

Kylo is sleeping at the moment and being a Saturday Hux doesn’t have any work to do unless something urgent comes up, he’s browsing online for some ideas. He’s trying his best to ignore all the Darth Vader merchandise they have enough of it in their house. He could get him a new lightsaber but Kylo already have five.

Millicent comes and sits on the couch next to him almost making Hux’s cup of tea fall.

“What do you think Millie? What will make Kylo happy on his birthday?” Hux asks her. She ignores him like she usually does unless she wants food or a petting.

Twenty minutes pass until Kylo stumbles from the bedroom.

“Good morning, love” Hux says.

Kylo just groans he needs a little more time to actually form words after waking up.

Hux closes his laptop and waits for Kylo to come back and join him which he does a minute later with his cup of coffee he leans down gives Hux a quick kiss that tastes like coffee and drops himself on the couch. Millicent being almost sat on gets offended and leaves, Kylo is too sleepy to acknowledge her.

Hux waits a few minutes before he starts to talk, he can’t stop thinking about what will make a good present he needs to know Kylo opinion.

“Still don’t know what you want for your birthday?” Hux says.

Kylo tenses and _fuck_ this is a bad sign.

“I already told you I don’t want anything” he says not looking up from his coffee voice low, anger barely contained.

“I know but it will make me happy to get you something, you know I love buying you gifts” Hux says slowly.

“Good for you being happy and all that” Kylo says laughing dryly taking a sip of coffee.

“Kylo look at me” Hux says firmly but Kylo only stares at his coffee “Bad day?” he asks not wanting to be harder on Kylo if it’s one of his bad days.

“What do you think” Kylo snaps.

Yes, confirmed it’s a bad day or Kylo wouldn’t have snapped at him for something like that.

Suddenly Kylo gets up abruptly and starts screaming “Why did you have to remind me of my fucking birthday when I barely just woke up, you just ruined my whole day. I don’t fucking want anything. It doesn’t matter what you get me it won’t make me happy anyway okay? So stop mentioning it you’re just reminding me of what a fuck up I am for not being able to feel happiness on my own birthday” he says and storms off to the bedroom slamming the door.

Hux didn’t miss the tears in Kylo’s eyes and he can’t stop it if there’s some tears in his eyes now. He just wants Kylo to be happy, he knows he can’t actually do anything but he wishes he could take Kylo’s pain, make him happy. Kylo always says after having a meltdown that Hux presence helps. He waits a few minutes and goes to Kylo.

He opens the door slowly, Kylo’s sitting on the bed drinking his coffee he doesn’t look up when Hux gets in the room or when Hux sits on the bed but his eyes are red and it looks like he’s trembling and Hux heart _aches_.

“I’m sorry” Hux murmurs putting his hand on Kylo’s arm.

“It’s not your fault…I just…I don’t know…please…please don’t leave” Kylo says voice trembling Hux takes the cup of coffee and places it on the small table near the bed and crawls in Kylo’s lap holding him.

“Shh it’s okay, I will never leave you.” he says cupping Kylo’s wet cheeks, smiling at him he’s dying to see a smile on Kylo’s lips so he kisses them slowly. “I love you” he whispers.

“Why?” Kylo says and he asked this question so many times and each time Hux answers it differently.

This time he starts by kissing all of Kylo’s face. “Well for starters you have nice hair” he says and that earns him a snort and a little punch.

“Seriously” Kylo says “I’m just this depressed human being that ruins your life”

“Oh shut up” Hux says a little too hard he doesn’t mean too; he knows Kylo can’t control his thoughts sometimes but he hates it when he says that he ruins Hux life because “You are the best thing to ever happened to me, you self-depreciating idiot and I love you for so many reasons and all of them are because they’re part of you I wouldn’t love them if they were exactly the same on someone else” he says and Kylo is crying.

“Stop crying” He says gently.

“I’m trying but you’re being nice and all that and I love you too, you asshole” Kylo says smiling at him and Hux heart grows ten times when he sees that smile.

“Okay let’s stop all the cute declaration of love, I’m hungry let’s go get some breakfast somewhere” he says getting up “Come on” he says again because Kylo isn’t moving.

On their way to the nearest café Kylo holds his hand Hux isn’t usually one for PDA and neither is Kylo but he doesn’t mind it today as long as Kylo smile, he knows that it’s a bad day and Kylo will probably get home and lock his self in their room telling Hux to leave him alone because he needs some time alone and Hux will spend the whole time worrying which he never says out loud but Kylo knows.

While they’re sitting in the café quietly watching people going on with their Saturdays Hux thinks that it doesn’t matter if Kylo isn’t the happiest person on his birthday, he’ll be the happiest because it’s Kylo’s birthday and it means that he made it another year and nothing makes Hux happier that Kylo being here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
